Pinocchio (character)/Gallery
Images of Pinocchio. Promotional pinoc.png|Official art Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg Pinocchio7.jpg Pinocchio5.jpg Pinocchio 4.jpg Pinocchioposter.jpg Pinocchio1985VHS.jpg Pinocchio-pinocchio-6615982-285-410.jpg Pinocchio DVD.jpg 13. Pinocchio (1940) (Platinum Edition 2-Disc DVD).jpg Pinocchio lobby card.jpg 10038568 1.jpg 36768570.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-14.jpg|Pinocchio's poster for the Disney Parks Pi3.jpg Pi6.jpg Pi4.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy with many of their other Disney friends Toons.jpg Pinocchio-In-His-World-1920x1200-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Disney pinocchio REG composite-399x600.jpg Pinocchio 1992 Re-Release Poster2.jpg Puppet book.jpg 1940-pinocchio-9.jpg 1940-pinocchio-1.jpg Pinocchio british poster.jpg Pinocchio uk poster2.JPG Pinocchio French poster.jpg Pinocchio italian poster.jpg Pinocchio german poster.jpg Pinocchio poster.jpg Pinocchio and Gepetto.jpg Pinocchio_image_1.png pinocchio-pinocchio-22-05-1946-09-02-1940-19-g.jpg|Platinum Edition Clipart Pinocchio character art.jpg original (1).jpg rajzfilm_65.jpg wallpapers disney (19).jpg PinocchioWaltStrings.jpg|Walt Disney playing with a Pinocchio marionette to promote the film Stock art Ready.jpg|Pinocchio reading a good book clipart Skadoo.jpg|Pinocchio skipping to school clipart Ckkj.jpg|Pinocchio sweeping clipart Schoolbuddies.jpg|Pinocchio skipping to school with Jiminy clipart Learny.jpg|Pinocchio chalk clipart Canibake.jpg|Pinocchio holding a cake Hail.jpg|Pinocchio clipart with Jiminy Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Pi5.jpg Dancy.jpg Shy.jpg Inky.jpg|Pinocchio ready to paint Huh.jpg No.jpg Haw.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy laughing Letmebeguide.jpg Hithere.jpg Concept art Tenggren Blue fairy workshop.jpg|Concept art of the Blue Fairy granting Geppetto's wish, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioVillainsGT.jpg|Pinocchio meets Honest John and Gideon, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioStromboliGT.jpg|Pinocchio is kidnapped by Stromboli, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGT.jpg|Pinocchio locked up in Stromboli's marionette caravan, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioSeabedGT.jpg|Sinking to the seafloor, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioUnderwaterGT.jpg|Searching for Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. GepettoPinocchioShoreGT.jpg|Geppetto recovers Pinocchio's unconscious body, by Gustaf Tenggren. PinocchioGepettoGT.jpg|Donkey-eared Pinocchio with Geppetto, by Gustaf Tenggren. puppet.png|An early model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) puppet2.png|An early scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1938) Pinocchio model sheet 1.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 2.jpg|Final scale model sheet of Pinocchio (1939) Pinocchio model sheet 3.jpg Pinocchio sketch2.jpg Early pinocchio sketch.jpg Pinocchio sketch.jpg Pinocchio sketch painting 1940.jpg Walt-Disney-Sketches-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-35872950-1478-1056.jpg Blog revised pinoke model sheet.jpg Blog Pinoke model sheet heads.jpg Blog Pinocchio model sheet.JPG|An early temporary model sheet of Pinocchio (1937) Ink and paint girl painting pinocchio.jpg|Ink and paint girl painting Pinocchio pinnochi.jpg|A later model sheet of Pinocchio (1940) PinocchioEarly.jpg|Early sketches for Pinocchio's design (1937) Pinnochio on Pleasure Island Concept (3).jpg|Pinocchio eating candy on Pleasure Island Pinnochio on Pleasure Island Concept (2).jpg Pinnochio on Pleasure Island Concept.jpg Pleasure Island Ferris Wheel Concept.jpg|Pinocchio sees a donkey operating the rides on Pleasure Island sl-l1600.jpg Screenshots ''Pinocchio Tumblr nplcpo52Eo1r3jmn6o1 1280.png PinocchioWithoutHisEyebrowsandMouth.jpg|Pinocchio without his eyebrows and mouth. Tumblr_nrgp26r5sC1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr_mr8hic3Iov1qdfv3oo10_500.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg 1940-pinocchio-3.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg|Pinocchio waking up after being brought to life. pinocchio stumble.jpg|Pinocchio stumbling backwards Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-32867945-4362-3240.jpg pinocchio128.jpg|Pinocchio with the Blue Fairy Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-36952815-4353-3240.jpg|"Why?" Puppet/cricket.jpg|Jiminy: "Well you want to be a real boy, don't ya?" Pinocchio: "Uh-huh." Pi10.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy Cricket Walt-disney-pinocchio-01.jpg pinocchio195.jpg|Pinocchio with Figaro Cl8.png|Pinocchio and Figaro with Cleo 1940-pinocchio-6.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg pinocchio with finger on fire.jpg|"Pretty!" Pi7.png|"Oh look father! Look!" Pinochio2_1940.jpg Pinocchio with apple.jpg pinocchio281.jpg|Pinocchio with J. Worthington Foulfellow Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3850.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3863.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg Pinocchio336.jpg Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Pinocchio-walt-disney-characters-35270777-4377-3240.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4374.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4405.jpg Pino4-e1261928357928.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|Pinocchio with Stromboli Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4771.jpg Pi9.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4834.jpg Pinocchionotgettibgit.jpg|"You mean it's funny?" Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo2 1280.jpg puppet sniffles.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy without hope in the birdcage. wood blow.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5608.jpg pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5614.jpg Pi1.jpg|Pinoochio's nose begins to grow after he lies. 1940-pinocchio-8.jpg pinocchio501.jpg|Pinocchio meets Lampwick Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-6798.jpg|"Yeah, being bad's a lot of fun, ain't it?" Il-burattino-in-una-scena-del-film-d-animazione-pinocchio-della-disney-143049.jpg Walt-Disney-Characters-image-walt-disney-characters-36050749-4368-3240.jpg Pinocchio_realizing_his_mistake.png Jackass.jpg|Pinocchio watches in horror as Lampwick turns into a donkey. Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-7739.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy escaping Pleasure Island. pinocchio04.jpg|"Maybe something awful happened to him." pinocchio-5-1.jpeg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo3 1280.jpg Pinocchio and geppetto reunited.jpg Mouth of Monstro.png Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|"We made it!" pinocchio712.jpg|Pinocchio lying dead. e3658dbbdadfaa402543e58914e168ad.jpg|Pinocchio revived as a real boy. House of Mouse Pinochhom.png|Pinocchio in ''House of Mouse Gang.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 46)14.jpg Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Toys&Squirrels.png 37.PNG House Of Mouse - Goofy's Menu Magic1.jpg House Of Mouse - Gone Goofy.jpg Pinocho-Pena&Pánico.png|Pinocchio with Pain and Panic in House of Mouse. Simba-ThoseGuysAlwaysGetAllTheAttention.png Scar hapilly looking as Jiminny and Pinocchio reconcile..jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-P6.jpg|Pinocchio being puppeted by Rafiki Chippers14.jpg Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation Ariel.jpg Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png Pinocchiochristmas.jpg|Pinocchio in Mickey's Magical Christmas The Best Christmas of All.JPG ''Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x12 - Murder Most Foul - Pinocchio.jpg Ouat Pinocchio-1.png 17l89remjm9i2jpg.jpg Ouat-Pinocchio 02.png OUaT120.png Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Young August.jpg|Pinocchio's Storybrooke identity, August W. Booth August with Henry.jpg|August with Henry Ouat-August 122.png|Booth turned to wood wooden-puppet-august-booth-eion-bailey.png 218NotMuch.png ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-PINNOCHIO-03232015.jpg Eion-Bailey-OUAT.png Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio in the Wish Realm Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Pinocchio and Emma.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Wadrobe Creation.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x12 - Murder Most Foul - August.jpg Miscellaneous Tumblr nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Pinocchio with all the toons in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pinocchio in the Teacher's Pet movie.jpg|Pinocchio in Gary Baseman's style, as seen in the Teacher's Pet movie. Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5239.jpg|Genie as Pinocchio in Aladdin (1992 film) Df117.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Aladdin (TV series) Pinocchio in Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Pinocchio (or a reasonable facsimile) wins a science fair in Phineas and Ferb. Wonders of the Deep 11.png|Pinocchio and Geppetto's cameo in Mickey Mouse episode, "Wonders of the Deep". Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h51m22s326.png|Pinocchio maquette in The Reluctant Dragon 33706.jpg|Pinocchio and Gepetto in the 1942 war propaganda film, All Together. ElijahWoodPinocchio.png|A young Elijah Wood as Pinocchio in a late-80s era educational film. pinocchio50s.jpg|Pinocchio and Geppetto in a 1950s car commercial Roller Coaster Rabbit (7).jpg|A poster of Pinocchio in the background seen in Roller Coaster Rabbit Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series KH3D - Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio in Kingdom Hearts Pinocchio_KH3D.png|Pinocchio in his half donkey form in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance KH - Pinocchio runs off.jpg KH - Pinocchio 2.jpg KH - Pinocchio and Geppetto.jpg Unfinished Business 01 KH.png Riku Pinochio Hdmix.jpg Pinochio HdMix.jpg Kh-monstro-33.png Kh-monstro-19.png Kh-monstro-03.png Kh-monstro-32.png KH - Free Pinocchio.jpg Kh - Pinocchio cage.jpg KH - Pinocchio 1.jpg KH - Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg Kh-monstro-14.png Pinocchio and Jiminy.jpg Kingdom Hearts 10th Anniversary Pinocchio.jpg Miscellaneous Villagevg.gif|In the video game Stagevg.gif|Puppet minigame Pinocchionormalvg.png|Sprite sheet (normal) Pinocchiodonkeyvg.png|Sprite sheet (donkey) Defeatcoachman.jpg|Pinocchio defeats the Coachman in the SNES game. Char 58885 thumb.jpg|Pinocchio in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney Magical World. 301979-pinocchio-snes-screenshot-inside-the-whale-with-geppettos.png Lampwick snes.jpg Pinocchio geppetto escaping monstro in game.jpg DMW2 - Pinocchio Meet.jpg|Pinocchio in Disney Magical World 2 Pinocchio's_cameo_in_Disney_Villains_Revenge.jpg|Pinocchio's cameo in Disney's Villains' Revenge Disney parks and other live appearances 3922692362 f1cd916fdb.jpg|Pinocchio in Fantasmic! 4392541029 485fe3ecf9.jpg|Pinocchio with Geppetto in Disney on Ice 4456526976 2f57353fbf.jpg|Pinocchio statue Pinocchio Jiminy Geppetto.jpg|Pinocchio with Jiminy and Geppetto at one of the Disney Parks Pinocchiostainedglass.jpg Pinocchiovillage.jpg Pinocchiosign.jpg Pinocchiodiddle.jpg Pinocchiocage.jpg pinocchios-daring-journey_primary3.jpg pinocchios-daring-journey_primary6.jpg Pinocchiosawdustblast.jpg|Pinocchio's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. PinocchioinDisneylandFun.jpg|Pinocchio in Disneyland Fun PinocchioandDanielleClegg.jpg|Pinocchio and Danielle Clegg TheHouseMeetsTheMouse.jpg|Dopey, Pinocchio, Alice, Donald, Minnie and the White Rabbit in "Full House" PinocchioandStephanie.jpg|Pinocchio and Stephanie PinocchioinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Pinocchio in The Twelve Days of Christmas WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Pinocchiobighead.jpg OpeningDayParade 1.jpg PinocchioAndJiminyInDisneyOnIce.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy in Disney on Ice. Pinocchioridemural.jpg|Part of Pinocchio's Daring Journey mural Pinocchio mural.jpg Au-Chalet-de-la-Marionnette-03.jpg|Pinocchio and Geppetto on a woodcarving in Au Chalet de la Marionnette. The-Pinocchio-Village-Haus Full 13303.jpg Center-theatre-in-new-york-city-1940-dwight-goss.jpg Tumblr mwbll876TQ1s693wso1 r1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2014-06-28-22h40m22s57.png Scanned 1978-79 Winter.jpg Tumblr lh9s2gi2Xt1qf7075o1 1280.jpg Pinocchio in Festival of Fantasy parade.JPG|Pinocchio stars in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. 5374352559 27454616f9.jpg Gepettofinale.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket Small World.jpg|Pinocchio and Jiminy in the Disneyland version of "It's a Small World". Pinocchio Small World TDL.jpg|Pinocchio in Tokyo Disneyland's It's a Small World File0337.jpg|Pinocchio, Stromboli and the other puppets in Disney on Parade. shanghai10-large_trans pino castle.png pinocchiomidget.jpg pinocchio disney on parade.jpg Printed Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg Disney Adventure star trek.jpg Disney Adventure Pinocchio.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg November9th.png|Pinocchio's page in Disneystrology 1158451.jpg 2623595-fourcolor252_super.jpg File0110.jpg vintage PINOCCHIO book.png Pinocchio and Monstro DuckTales.jpg Pinocchio and Donald DuckTales.jpg Pinocchio read-along.jpg Letterhead-pinocchio.jpg 02Pinocchio 1939-12-31 100sm.jpg Pinocchio sheet music.JPG Adtrade4.jpg Adtrade1.jpg Adtrade2.jpg Qafgbhj.jpg O6yxrn.jpg Pinocchio whitman book.jpg Pinoclib.jpg Tumblr n6wrefSrgO1skqw0co1 1280.jpg Pinoke art.JPG Blog Heath Pinocchio.JPG 1940_DISNEY.png 3821843737_a2f41d075a_b.jpg Walt-Disney-Pinocchio-Childrens-Album-Inside-Image-1.jpg Walt-Disney-Pinocchio-Childrens-Album-Front-Cover.jpg P cvr.JPG P 15.JPG P 13.JPG P 10.JPG P 9.JPG P 8.JPG P 7.JPG P 6.JPG P 5.JPG P 4.JPG P 1.JPG Img 2961.jpg 16Pinocchio 1940-04-07 100.jpg 15Pinocchio 1940-03-31 100.jpg 14Pinocchio 1940-03-24 100.jpg 13Pinocchio 1940-03-17 100.jpg 12Pinocchio 1940-03-10 100.jpg 11Pinocchio 1940-03-03 100.jpg 10Pinocchio 1940-02-25 100.jpg 09Pinocchio 1940-02-18 100.jpg 08Pinocchio 1940-02-11 100.jpg 07Pinocchio 1940-02-04 100.jpg 06Pinocchio 1940-01-28 100.jpg 05Pinocchio 1940-01-21 100.jpg 04Pinocchio 1940-01-14 100.jpg 03Pinocchio 1940-01-07 100.jpg 02Pinocchio 1939-12-31 100.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100sm.jpg 01Pinocchio 1939-12-24 100.jpg pinocchio board game.jpg Swmsukkids2.jpg Tumblr ng76e34Ikh1r2w8eqo1 1280.jpg Pinocchio Hollywood Premiere.jpg Lampwickalternatefatebook.png Polipinobookcoachman1.png Mmmagazine 12-39.jpg pinocchio golden super shape.jpg Walt Disney's version of Pinocchio spine.jpg Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket cover.jpg pinocchio dell comic 1962.jpg 1898-paul-winkler-19-big.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Pinocchio reads script.jpg|Pinocchio reviewing the script and storyboard of a scene from his movie Pinocchio's Promise.jpg Merchandise and miscellaneous Pinocchio-plush.jpg WDCC Pinocchio 001.jpg|Pinocchio from the WDCC Funko Pop! Pinocchio.jpg pinocchio_pin.png Disneycharacterpins.png piocchioshirt.jpg pinocchipmickeyhead.jpg pinochatpin.jpg DisneylandPinocchio.png pinocname.png 06-disney-wwii-bonds-babies-certificate.jpg Alfa1.jpg Il 570xN.373624769 4t0j.jpg disney-pinocchio-lifesize-marionette-xl.jpg Swplaycrd46insdpk.jpg Disneyland-Paris-Hotel-Pinocchio-and-Jiminy-Cricket.jpeg mazda pinoke gepetto shade.JPG Pinocchio no lie shirt.jpg Pinocchio jim shore.jpg Pinocchio windup.jpg Pinocchio wooden blocks.jpg DS-ORN-PINOCCHIO13-2T.jpg Pinocchio mug.jpg PinocchioSlippers.png Pinocchio layout storyboard.JPG 5734760884 9ee45b86e9 b.jpg 39510 lg.jpeg 6551011371496.jpg B8Aa-TACAAADg0g.jpg PinocchioandJiminyCricket-stamp.jpg Tumblr_nsxw2vF2kY1skqw0co1_1280.jpg D23 Japan Tsum Tsum Promotional Artwork.jpg Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Keychain.jpg Pinocchio Plush Badge Tsum Tsum.jpg Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Donkey Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Vinyl Figure.jpg Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Phone Stand.jpg Pinocchio character ornament set.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg heart10.png Pinocchio jiminy cricket itty bittys.jpg Pinocchio_Figurines.jpeg Pinocchio_2019_figure_set.jpeg Category:Character galleries Category:Pinocchio galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries